A mother's love
by shadowwarrior101
Summary: Sally's P.O.V of events of Percy's life from birth to TLO


**Hello, I'm finally doing a Percy Jackson fic!**

**Yeah! I've wanted to do a Percy Jackson fic for the longest time! This is Sally's thoughts around incidents that included Percy over the years, from birth until TLO.**

As Sally panted, tired from labour, she glanced around the room, searching for her baby. There, in the arm of the nurse who helped her give birth, covered in cloth, lay a little baby.

"May I hold him?"

The nurse nodded her head, and carefully handed the boy to Sally. The cries that came from the newborn babe fell into silent whimpers until completely disappearing. As the child looked up to Sally with his big green eyes, she felt a tightness in her chest. She remembered an old myth that her mother told her when she was a child and something her love, Poseidon, said and knew what she would name her baby.

"Peruses"

She whispered to herself. She could tell that he would grow up to be a great hero when he grew up, but until then, she would protect her child with her life.

**~This is a linebreak~**

Sally was cursing herself. Why did she have to try to keep Percy all to herself? Look what happened now. She was driving at top speed towards the camp Poseidon told her about all those years ago. She glanced behind her to see her son freaking out about his friend being a satyr. Despite being a serious time, Sally couldn't help but smile at Percy. Then Percy turned to her. Sally had to hold back tears as she tried to explain everything. As they neared the camp, Sally began to have hope. That's when the lightning struck.

She swerved and fell into a ditch. After Sally, Grover and Percy started lugging up the hill, she started instructing Percy how to evade the bull. At first that worked, but then the bull caught on. It grabbed her and lifted her up into the air. Sally could hear Percy yell, but then the Minotaur started squeezing. Sally let her thoughts drift, she could remember the times when her and Percy would watch movies curled up on the couch, before Gabe came into the picture.

Oh, how she hated Gabe. The man himself could be considered a monster. But her love for her baby withstood her disgust with Gabe. She was ready to divorce him when she got home, now that Percy could get the training he needed, if she got home alive. The Minotaur was now making it near impossible to breath. As her vision became blurry, she turned her head to look at her son one more time.

**~This is a linebreak~**

It was Percy's birthday, Sally invited Tyson and Paul. She had told Percy that he had to tell Paul about the gods soon or Sally was going to tell Paul about the gods later this year. Sally and Tyson were blowing up balloons while Percy and Paul was probably sneaking some icing off the cake. After a while, they came out with a cup of punch in their hands. Sally got the cake from the counter, not a single icing bit stolen and placed a festive candle on it.

After we sang the birthday song, Percy was just about to blow out his candles, when the doorbell rang. Sally went to open the door and gasped. There, with a smile as big as the ocean **(HA! See what I did there?)**, stood Poseidon. Sally was shell shocked. Only after he and Percy went into the kitchen was she able to breathe properly. Ten minutes had past since Percy and Poseidon had gone into the kitchen, and she was getting worried.

"Percy, your candles are melting!"

Sally called. After explaining to Paul that Poseidon had climbed out the fire escape, we cut the cake and played some party games, after Tyson demolished Percy in Monopoly, Percy stated that he was going to his room for a minute. A few turns after that, Tyson completely wiped the bored with us. Someone cleared their throat. Sally turned around to Percy with a boy who looked around thirteen.

"Ummm, everyone, this is Nico. He's a good friend of mine. Mind if he eats some cake?"

Nico's eyes widened at the word 'friend'. Sally could tell the boy was lonely. She smiled.

"Go ahead, nice to meet you, Nico"

**~This is a line break~**

Monster dust was everywhere. Sally guessed it was better then blood, but where was Percy? Sally looked around her, but all she saw was debris and panicked people huddling around blooded demi-gods, but no Percy. She was getting ready to try to gain access to Olympus, when the top of the Empire State Building was suddenly coloured in blue.

Sally smiled, that was Percy's sign saying "I'm all right!" She felt Paul wrap his arm around her waist. As Sally rested her head on his shoulder, she remembered all the times when she promised herself that she would protect her baby, and now it was her baby saving them all. She could not be prouder of her son, and she knew that Poseidon felt the same way.

**That's all folks! Sorry for the poor quality, I've been running dry in the inspiration river****. But there's one thing that's got me pumped! JKR has announced that there is going to be a spin-off Harry Potter film, only its about the author of the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Super exited to see that.**


End file.
